Last Time
by Naru-L
Summary: Cada vez que ouço sua voz, pedindo algum favor estúpido de maneira nada gentil, digo a mim mesma que será a última vez que o atenderei. Preciso dizer que cumprir essa simples promessa é algo impossível? [ Ses x Kagura]  [A.U.]


**N.A. – **_**Esta deveria ser a resposta ao último tema que está comigo, mas... Como sempre me empolguei e não consegui me manter dentro do limite de palavras...E como uma dupla criaturas me ameaçou para não cortar metade do fic só para satisfazer as regras do desafio... :)**_

_**Thanks Anã e Demo por serem vítimas tão adoráveis!**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**P.s. - Só a nível de curiosidade... O tema era Fotografia. **_

* * *

**Last Time**

_**Se alguém perguntasse, eu provavelmente não saberia o que, ou como, responder. **_

_**Essa estúpida dependência. Quase servidão. Deixar minha vida de lado apenas por alguns momentos a seu lado. **_

_**Tolice. Loucura. Talvez esperança de que as coisas mudem.**_

_**Eu mesma não consigo compreender o que acontece comigo todas às vezes em que ouço sua voz. Um telefonema estúpido pedindo, não, ordenando, por algum favor que nunca será retribuído. Nunca ouvirei um simples 'obrigado' sequer.**_

_**Não consigo me lembrar quando nossas vidas se cruzaram. Tão pouco me lembro de viver sem que ele estivesse ao meu lado... Apoiando? Claro que não! Torturando é mais preciso.**_

_**Ele me abandonou, sem pensar duas vezes, sem considerar meus sentimentos. E para quê? Buscar um sonho idiota e impossível de ser realizado.**_

_**Divirto-me secretamente com isso. O grande Sesshoumaru sonha com algo que nunca conseguirá obter. Ironicamente, vê-lo frustrado não faz com a minha própria frustração desapareça ou diminua.**_

_**Sou egoísta o suficiente para desejar que ele esquecesse essa tolice e ficasse comigo para sempre, mas... Se isso acontecesse... Ele não seria mais aquele por quem me apaixonei.**_

_**Sou uma completa idiota. Apaixonada. Egoísta. E completamente idiota.**_

Kagura bufou, observando o tráfico intenso do final da tarde. Lançou um rápido olhar para o relógio de pulso antes de deslizar mais alguns centímetros e parar.

- Aquele idiota... – Murmurou irritada, apoiando o rosto sobre os braços no volante. – Todo aquele papo sobre liberdade e não se preocupa que eu fique presa aqui.

Um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios ao pensar que ao menos ele teria que esperar por ela. Esse era um pensamento quase confortador. Se ela tinha que ficar no trânsito por horas apenas para ir buscar o amigo no aeroporto, ele teria que esperar por ela em um dos lugares que mais odiava.

Uma buzina soou, sobressaltando-a. Kagura murmurou um palavrão ao perceber que o trânsito tinha começado a andar mais rapidamente enquanto estava sonhando com seu pequeno plano de vingança.

- Essa é a última vez que faço isso. – Prometeu para si mesma, colocando o carro em movimento. Tentou ignorar que fazia essa mesma promessa a si mesma todas às vezes nos últimos oitos anos e nunca era capaz de cumpri-la.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Eu gostaria... Não. A cada vez desejo que essa seja a última vez. Aguardo ansiosamente que ele diga que não vai mais partir. Que finalmente percebeu que existe algo que não pode fazer.**_

_**Não. Desejo que ele perceba que exista alguém que não pode deixar para trás.**_

_**Eu sei. Sonho alto demais.**_

_**Bem, um simples obrigado seria o suficiente.**_

- Está atrasada.

Kagura abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber exatamente o que responder. Sentia a cabeça latejando depois das duas horas no transito, o estomago reclamava de fome, e ela mal se agüentava em pé de cansaço depois do dia de trabalho.

- Eu—

- Estou com fome. – O rapaz pegou a mala e passou por ela. – Espero que não tenha estacionado muito longe como da última vez.

Ela piscou, girando para acompanhá-lo com o olhar. Podia sentir uma veia latejando em sua testa, e estava começando a pensar quais seriam as chances de fugir se o estrangulasse na frente das dezenas de testemunhas.

- Kagura... – Ele parou, voltando para fitá-la reprovador. – Vai ficar ai 'viajando' por muito tempo?

A garota estreitou os olhos, mil maneiras diferentes de xingá-lo passando por sua mente antes que conseguisse se acalmar o suficiente para falar.

- Eu ainda posso deixar você aqui.

Ele sorriu. Um daqueles raros sorrisos que dava sempre que desafiava alguém a contrariá-lo. E isso a fez sentir seu coração acelerar como sempre. _'Maldito presunçoso.'_

- Não deveria fazer ameaças que não pode cumprir. – Ele virou-se novamente, voltando a caminhar para a saída. – Onde deixou o carro?

Kagura suspirou, seguindo-o sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Poderia se vingar depois. Um pequeno e tolo sorriso curvou seus lábios enquanto caminhava ao lado do rapaz de longas mechas prateadas. Seu rosto estava quente, e pela primeira vez naquele dia interminável estava se sentindo leve e feliz.

'_Um dia desses, Sesshoumaru... Eu ainda cumpro minhas ameaças!'_

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Cansativo. É sempre tão cansativo.**_

_**Permanecer em um mesmo cômodo com ele, sem bancar a tola apaixonada. Sem dizer o que penso... Sem poder ser eu mesma. É muito cansativo!**_

_**Eu gostaria de poder demonstrar verdadeiro interesse por sua obsessão. Sem rancor por esse ser o detalhe que o afasta de mim. **_

_**Eu gostaria de lhe dizer o quão maravilhoso acho seu trabalho. Sem me envergonhar com seu olhar e me ver forçada a completar com alguma piada estúpida.**_

_**Ah sim. Eu gostaria de muitas coisas, mas infelizmente não consigo realizar nenhuma delas.**_

_**Talvez esse seja o preço por secretamente torcer para que ele falhe em sua busca.**_

Kagura recostou-se no sofá. Estava com sono demais para continuar com aquela discussão inútil. Qual era o ponto se sabia que não ganharia?

Suspirou, observando Sesshoumaru arrumando as infindáveis pastas. Sabia que ele não lhe daria atenção, agora ou nunca. Não quando estava preocupado com sua única paixão: Fotografia. Era de se imaginar que alguém que fazia isso o tempo todo se cansaria quando tivesse uma folga, mas Sesshoumaru era diferente. Ele encontrava maneiras de continuar com aquela obsessão. O tempo todo.

- Estou com sono.

- Não estou no caminho do seu quarto, estou? – Ele fechou uma pasta depois de arrumar as fotografias ali dentro cuidadosamente, sem nem mesmo lhe dirigir um olhar.

Kagura bufou, girando os olhos. _'Por que ainda insisto?'_

- Quantas ainda faltam?

- Apenas uma.

A garota endireitou o corpo, pela primeira vez na noite, interessada.

- Qual?

- Está mesmo interessada? – Ele fechou outra pasta, fitando-a divertido. – Ou apenas entediada?

Kagura tentou pegar a pasta da mão dele e estreitou os olhos quando não conseguiu.

- Quero ver. – Ela esticou o braço mais uma vez e bufou quando ele a afastou novamente. – Você sempre me mostra.

- Nenhuma delas serve.

- O que está tentando fotografar afinal?

- O vento.

Kagura piscou, confusa a principio. Encarou-o, tentando analisar sua expressão.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – Murmurou depois de alguns minutos.

- Por quê? – Ele observou-a levantar e pegar a garrafa e as taças sobre a mesa de centro.

- É impossível fotografar o vento. – Kagura riu.

- Por quê?

A garota suspirou, parando no meio da sala. Pensou por um minuto antes de virar em sua direção.

- É o mesmo que dizer que quer fotografar a liberdade. – Cruzou os braços na frente do peito. – Impossível.

- Está me dizendo que imagens não podem mostrar tudo?

Kagura colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa, propositalmente tentando ganhar tempo. Estava cansada demais para começar uma discussão que não levaria a lugar nenhum.

- Não exatamente.

- Então?

Ela sorriu.

- Você é cansativo. – Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Certo. Primeiro: Você não pode ver o vento. – Esperou que ele discutisse com algum argumento, e quando isso não aconteceu, continuou. – Eu diria que você teria mais chances de fotografar a alegria, a tristeza... Até mesmo o amor.

- Não posso negar que seja difícil.

- Eu disse.

- Mas não impossível.

Kagura piscou enquanto ele apanhava as pastas do chão.

- Se fosse fácil eu já teria perdido o interesse. – Sesshoumaru desapareceu no corredor antes que ela tivesse chance de responder. – Boa noite, Kagura.

- Eu... Droga. – Ela suspirou. – Trata minha casa como um hotel... – Resmungou baixinho enquanto apagava a luz. – Idiota.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**Um dia longe de tudo. De todos. Do mundo real.**_

_**Apenas um dia para ser o que sou, sem me esconder atrás de uma máscara de tola indiferença. **_

_**Fechar os olhos e apenas me deixar levar pelo sonho que não existe nada que possa nos separar.**_

_**É uma pena que a realidade insista em se infiltrar nos meus devaneios.**_

Kagura fechou os olhos, deixando-se cair na grama. Sorriu, sentindo a suave brisa tocar sua pele aquecida pelo sol. Os dias sempre passavam rápido demais quando ele estava por perto.

O barulho característico do mecanismo da máquina a despertou de seu torpor.

- O que está fazendo? – Piscou quando a claridade do sol pareceu cegá-la e o som se repetiu mais algumas vezes.- Sesshoumaru!

- Não deveria estar dormindo.

- Pare! – Ela levantou depressa. Tentando não rir enquanto levantava. – Sabe que detesto fotografias.

- Isso não me convence a parar.

- Pare! Estou mandando! – Ela riu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Só está tentando me irritar.

- O que as pessoas pensariam dessa foto? – Ele sorriu, dando um passo para trás, e erguendo a câmera fora de seu alcance. – Tem grama no seu cabelo.

Kagura suspirou, parando a pequena e infrutífera perseguição. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos, tentando arrumá-los e se livrar dos prováveis pedaços de grama emaranhados nos fios.

- Você é um chato. – O 'click' se repetiu e ela decidiu ignorá-lo. Balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos novamente. Sentiu a brisa se transformar em vento e mover os fios escuros.- Tenho certeza que não tem filme nessa máquina. – Sorriu, virando-se em sua direção, rindo sem saber exatamente a razão. – Você parece uma criança quando..

Parou de falar quando ele bateu uma ultima foto e baixou a câmera. Não se lembrava mais a quanto tempo se conheciam, mas nunca o vira com aquela expressão. Vencedor. Como se tivesse acabado de vencer o mais poderoso dos inimigos.

- O que você fez?

- Nada. – Ele sorriu, guardando a câmera. – Podemos voltar.

Kagura aproximou-se dele, observando-o guardar as coisas sem esconder a confusão.

- Perdi alguma coisa?

- Nada. – Ele pegou a maleta do chão. – Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas, meu vôo parte amanhã cedo.

Ela o encarou em silêncio antes de lançar um olhar para o relógio de pulso.

- Não são nem quatro horas! – Protestou, seguindo-o.- Sesshoumaru! 

- Tenho mais coisas para fazer. – Ele respondeu. – Por que você sempre pára o carro tão longe?

**oOoOoOoOo**

_**E mais uma vez, sem explicação, sem despedidas. Ele parte.**_

_**Tudo o que posso fazer é mais uma vez esquecê-lo. Voltar a minha vida normal, aquela rotina monótona que me é tão familiar e segura.**_

_**Ah, eu sei que ele voltará. Daqui a alguns meses, talvez um ano. É sempre assim.**_

_**Não sou importante para ele. Não sou útil. Não tento ajudá-lo.**_

_**Sou apenas uma velha amiga sem importância, que é lembrada apenas quando ele precisa de algo.**_

_**Algum dia ele vai se importar comigo? Pensar no que me faz sentir a cada pequena visita?**_

_**Algum dia ele... Vai retribuir meus sentimentos?**_

- Senhorita Kagura? – O porteiro sorriu quando a garota se virou em sua direção. – Tem uma entrega para a senhorita. – Pegou uma caixa embrulhada em papel pardo e estendeu em sua direção. – Presente do namorado?

A jovem piscou, estreitando os olhos a seguir.

- Não tenho namorado. – Arrancou o pacote das mãos do rapaz, ignorando o olhar chocado que recebeu. – Obrigada.

Kagura quase correu na direção do elevador, abraçando o pacote com força contra o peito. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios quando entrou no elevador, os olhos fixos no nome do remetente.

Sabia que era absurdo sentir-se dessa forma, mas ele nunca escrevera antes. Ou lembrara-se de lhe enviar um presente. Talvez isso significasse que voltaria logo?

- Não quero que ele volte. – Falou consigo mesma. – Nada de ficar correndo por toda a cidade, servindo de escrava para um idiota pretensioso.

As portas se abriram e ela pulou. Saiu do correndo do elevador, e dirigiu-se apressadamente à porta do apartamento. Deixou que a porta batesse às suas costas. A bolsa escorregou de seu ombro e encontrou o chão acarpetado.

Ela não se importou, os olhos novamente fixos no pacote.

- Eu devia queimar isso sem abrir, pode ser uma bomba... – Balançou a cabeça, achando-se estúpida. – Idiota, se for realmente uma bomba... Fogo não vai ajudar.

Suspirou, afastando-se da porta. Depositou o pacote sobre a mesa de centro da sala, decidida a ignorá-lo. Havia tanta coisa para fazer: limpar a casa, arrumar o guarda-roupa, lavar a louça, tomar um longo banho.

Duas horas depois, sem mais encontrar desculpas, sentou-se no sofá. Fitando o pacote na esperança de que pudesse adivinhar o que continha. Inutilmente é claro.

- Sou tão idiota... – Balançou a cabeça, vencida pela curiosidade, e esticou o braço para pegar o embrulho.

O telefone tocou nesse momento e ela pulou, quase caindo do sofá. Atendeu, praguejando, sem se importar com quem poderia ser.

- Seu bom humor é impressionante. – A conhecida voz falou calmamente. – Sempre atende o telefone dessa maneira...Peculiar? Ou mereço esse 'tratamento especial'?

- Poupe-me de seus ataques de narcisismo. – Kagura suspirou, puxando o pacote para seu colo. – O que quer dessa vez? – Tocou o papel pardo, imaginando se conseguiria abrir o embrulho sem fazer muito barulho.

- Recebeu meu presente?

- Ahn? – Ela pulou no sofá, derrubando o pacote no chão. Fechou os olhos com força com o som alto. _'Minha sorte é realmente... inexistente.'_ – Que presente?

- Você não caiu, caiu?

- Claro que não caí... – Ela girou os olhos, pensando em uma desculpa. – Só... Derrubei a lista telefônica.

- Está tão entediada que adquiriu um novo hobby?

-...

- Você não tem amigos? Por favor, Kagura, sei que você é estranha, mas...

- Tem algum motivo para ter me ligado? – Ela o cortou, apanhando o pacote do chão com cuidado.

- Recebeu ou não?

- O quê? – Ela sorriu, satisfeita consigo mesma, por conseguir descolar o durex de uma das bordas. – Ah! O pacote? – Girou a caixa com cuidado e soltou o outro lado, finalmente se livrando do papel. – Não podia ter usado um papel de presente? Pão-duro!

- Não me diga que preferia um com ursinhos rosas e corações apaixonados voando...

- Flutuando. – Corrigiu distraidamente, abrindo a caixa e fitando o conteúdo sem saber como reagir.

- Que seja.

- O que é isso?

- Um livro?

- Eu sei que é um livro! – Ela pegou o pesado volume da caixa. – Por que mandou isso para mim?

- Você não presta atenção em nada? – Sesshoumaru suspirou exasperado. – Examine com atenção.

Kagura atirou o telefone no sofá quando a ligação foi cortada.

- _'Você não presta atenção em nada?_' – Repetiu a frase, imitando a entonação que acabara de ouvir. – Idiota! – Mostrou a língua para o aparelho antes de voltar sua atenção para o livro.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao reconhecer o nome impresso. Tocou a capa com dedos trêmulos, sem saber exatamente o que sentir. Sesshoumaru finalmente terminara sua 'missão'. Aquela era a prova.

Sentia-se feliz por ele, embora não soubesse o que aquilo significava exatamente. Será que aquela era uma forma idiota de dizer que voltaria e ficaria com ela?

'_Tola. Ele nunca disse que ficaria com você.'_

O telefone tocou novamente, e ela o pegou, atendendo antes que tocasse pela segunda vez. Ainda confusa, disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

- Estou feliz por você.

-...

- Quê? Não posso ficar feliz por um amigo?

- Você não encontrou, não é mesmo?

- O quê?

-...

- Não acredito que gastou seu precioso tempo para me escrever uma carta!

- Vejo que não.

- Você... – Kagura afastou o telefone do rosto e o encarou irritada ao perceber que ele havia desligado. – Idiota!

Passou os próximos minutos revirando o livro à procura de algum bilhete. A caixa foi a próxima a ser revirada e chacoalhada de ponta cabeça.

Kagura bufou quando o telefone tocou mais uma vez.

- Encontrou?

- Isso é algum tipo de piada?

- Vejo que não.

- Não ouse... Maldito seja. – Ela gritou para o telefone mudo e quase o derrubou quando tocou em seguida. – O que?

- Aposto como não está procurando no lugar certo.

- Onde devo procurar? – Mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele desligou mais uma vez, ignorando sua pergunta. Jogou o aparelho com toda a força do outro lado do sofá. – Não tem nada aqui... – Pegou o livro novamente, e folheou à procura de alguma pista. – Aposto como só está tentando me torturar...

Suspirou, olhando algumas fotografias, a maior parte conhecida. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao lembrar-se da história de cada uma delas. Não percebeu o tempo passar, e teria ignorado o toque irritante do telefone se o tivesse ouvido. Estava ficando cansada daquele jogo.

Alcançou a parte final do livro, sentindo-se cada vez mais curiosa. Uma página em branco, com apenas uma palavra: _**Vento**_.

- Eu sabia que não ia conseguir. – Tocou a página pálida, com uma tristeza que não conseguia entender. Talvez fosse decepção por ele finalmente ter desistido de algo. – Seu grande tolo...

Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao virar a página e reconhecer a paisagem nas fotos seguintes. Lembrava-se daquele lugar. O local onde tinham passado a última tarde antes que ele partisse pela última vez.

Ergueu o livro na altura dos olhos, procurando por alguma pequena nota. Talvez um agradecimento por ela tê-lo levado até aquele local. Nada.

Suspirou irritada, deixando o livro cair no sofá. Era aquilo que ele queria que ela encontrasse? Umas estúpidas e mínimas fotos de paisagens? Nem eram tão bonitas quanto as outras que o livro continha.

- Não consigo entender! – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos antes de pegar o livro mais uma vez. Virou a última página e seus olhos se arregalaram ao reconhecer a última fotografia que ocupava duas páginas.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao reconhecer o pôr-do-sol, o céu avermelhado, formando um contraste interessante com o verde das árvores. E no centro de tudo, uma garota que parecia muito mais jovem do que se lembrava. Os cabelos castanho escuros soltos, voando livremente ao sabor do vento. O sorriso relaxado curvando seus lábios enquanto fitava o fotografo.

Tocou quase com reverencia a própria fotografia, sorrindo tolamente.

O telefone tocou novamente, e ela esticou o braço para pegá-lo quase automaticamente.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Finalmente encontrou. – Ele disse simplesmente.

- Sim. – Kagura lutou para engolir as lágrimas e falar normalmente. Não queria que ele percebesse quanto a tinha abalado.

- Gostou da nota?

- Nota? – Ela piscou confusa. – Que nota?

- Você é mesmo lenta, não é? – Ela quase podia vê-lo com aquela expressão superior. – No rodapé da foto. – Sesshoumaru suspirou. – Ficou se admirando e esqueceu do resto do mundo...

- Cale a boca, seu grande tolo. – Ela mostoru a língua para o telefone, em um gesto infantil, e agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato de que ele não podia vê-la nesse momento. – Copyright...

- ... Kagura, isso é algum tipo de piada?

- É o que está escrito—

- Não! Embaixo da foto! – Sesshoumaru parecia exasperado. – Copyright... Por favor! Por que diabo eu falaria pra você ler isso?

- _'Para uma amiga especial que nunca acreditou que isso fosse possível.'_ – Ela sorriu – Eu sou 'amiga especial'?

-...

- Ei, eu sempre acreditei em você!

- Termine de ler.

- _'Porque __muitas vezes procuramos longe..._ – Ela parou de falar, sentindo a voz presa na garganta. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, mas não conseguiu esconder o tremor em sua voz ao completar -... _O que está ao alcance de nossas mãos.'_

- Gostou?

- Sesshoumaru, eu... – Fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto, e xingou-se mentalmente por ser tão idiota e chorar com uma simples dedicatória que nem deveria significar muito para ele.

- Espero que sim.

- É claro que gostei! – Ela sorriu, sentindo-se mais calma com a maneira que ele tinha pronunciado aquelas três simples palavras. – Não sei como--

- Ótimo, agora venha me pegar no aeroporto.

-... – Kagura piscou em choque. Afastou o aparelho do ouvido e o encarou sem saber exatamente como reagir.

- Espero que esse silêncio signifique que está procurando suas chaves.

- Está brincando comigo?

- Não. Venha logo.

- Eu NÃO vou sair de casa agora. Acabei de chegar!

- Deixe de ser mentirosa. Levou mais de uma hora destruindo o livro.

- Eu não destruí o livro!

- Aposto que não foi por falta de tentativa. – Ele retrucou. – Vamos Kagura, sabe que detesto lugares lotados e barulhentos.

- E isso é meu problema porque...?

- Queria torturá-la por telefone enquanto enlouquecia procurando.

- Você o quê??

- Tem dez minutos para chegar aqui.

- Eu não—

- E não estacione o carro longe dessa vez.

Kagura apertou o telefone com força enquanto o ouvia desligar. Fechou os olhos, contando até dez mentalmente para não ceder a tentação de destruir o aparelho. Respirou fundo antes de desligá-lo e pousá-lo a seu lado calmamente.

- Idiota presunçoso. – Sorriu ao fitar a fotografia novamente, tocou-a delicadamente antes de fechar o livro e levantar-se do sofá. Pegou a bolsa que deixara cair no chão e caminhou para a porta. – Eu juro que essa é a última vez que faço isso. – Sorriu consigo mesma, ao fechar a porta. – É a última vez. – Riu da própria mentira.

A quem queria enganar afinal?

Quantas vezes mesmo fizera aquela promessa a si mesma?

_**Sim, sou uma tola. Apaixonada por meu melhor amigo a não sei quanto tempo. **_

_**Minto para mim mesma, prometendo que não mais lhe farei favores, mas não hesito em correr ao seu encontro todas as vezes em que me liga.**_

_**Acho que dessa vez posso dizer que será a última.**_

_**A última vez que o deixarei partir.**_


End file.
